


Breathe

by SangriaKisses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Being the newly crowned Fire Lord wasn't easy.  Thankfully he had someone there to remind him to breathe.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves! I binge-watched Avatar, I never watched it as a kid but I'd seen such great things about it that I had to watch it! So here's my little contribution to the fandom for Mai/Zuko! I haven't read any of the comics or watched LOK but I hope that you enjoy some fluffy stuff!

“Zuko?”

Zuko looked up surprised at the voice. Mai stared at him, her usual expression set but the worry was obvious in her eyes.

“Mai? What are you doing here so late?” He asked, peering at the clock. 

She shook her head before settling next to him. Almost automatically his arm wrapped around her. “I should be asking you why you’re up so late.”

“Just looking over some more paperwork...it just doesn’t end.” He sighed tiredly. He knew that becoming the fire lord was going to be difficult and time-consuming. He had never stopped to consider the mountains of paperwork and political nonsense the position would entail. 

Mai saw that he’d been running himself ragged since the coronation and it was time for her to put a stop to it. He could be so stubborn, but so was she. Her fingers gently carded through his hair. “Zuko, you need to sleep.” 

“I just need to get through this stack.”

She took a deep breath before turning his gaze towards her leveling him with a look. “No, you need your rest. I know that you’re the invincible Fire Lord, but even the largest fire will burn out. Ko, get some sleep, please, for me.” He could tell that she was genuinely worried and relented allowing her to lead him to the bed at the center of the room. 

“I don’t understand why you would have such a large obnoxious bed if you’re never going to use it.” She teased him while helping remove the layers of robes. 

“Perks of being the Fire Lord I guess. That and having pretty girls help me get to sleep.” Mai didn’t fluster easily, nor did Zuko flirt with her so openly. He was really tired or he was spending too much time with Sokka. 

“Just get into bed, Lord Zuko.” He fulfilled the request before opening his arms out to her.

She really was so weak when it came to him. Mai settled into his arms sinking into the familiar beat of his heart and warmth of his skin.

They laid there in comforting silence and he felt himself finally begin to relax. It had been days since he’d allowed himself a break and a good night’s rest. He settled into his Love. Mai’s hands rubbed gently up and down his back. She never took for granted that he allowed her to be this close. To touch him so easily. 

For so long Zuko avoided the touch of others out of fear. The sins of his father a permanent reminder on his skin. With Mai though he never feared her touch. He knew that while she had the power to hurt him she never would. He welcomed her soft hands and warm caresses and while he was away longed for them. She would so gently kiss his scar, never shying away from him, never using her hands to harm him. Everything about her was sharp lines and hard edges but with him she could be so sweet and soft. She gave him the affection that he was so starved for. She was his fire, dangerous, destructive but so inviting and comforting. At times he wanted to shirk his responsibilities and let it consume him. To have it all fade away and have just the two of them remain. 

“Do you think that I can do this?” He voiced his worry out loud. Now that he finally had a moment to breathe, he felt it all start to sink in. 

Mai cradled his face between her warm palms. “Yes, because it’s you. No matter what has stood in your way, your father, Azula even yourself, you’ve been able to overcome it. It’s within you to defeat challenges no matter how difficult.”

After everything they’d been through, all that  _ he  _ put her through, she still believed in him so strongly. He placed an affectionate kiss on her head. “Thank you, for everything. I’m sorry for well... most of our relationship.”   


She waved off his apology. “Shitty parents and a messed up childhood will make any relationship difficult.” 

This wasn’t the first bump in their relationship and it wouldn’t be the last. They both had a lot of demons that they had to fight but if they were together at the end of it all, it would be worth it. 

“I genuinely wanted to keep you safe, and to keep you out of my mess. I guess I did more harm than good.”

Her poor Zuko, always carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. She lightly placed a kiss on his collarbone reminding him to relax. She felt him take a deep breath before responding. 

“I know, and I think that I knew that back then too. You’re just too damn chivalrous. I was hurt. I just got you back and you were gone again. I get scared that one day my luck will run out and I’ll really lose you.” His arms tightened around her trying to placate her concerns. But they both knew that tomorrow wasn’t guaranteed and so they had to cherish the present. 

He leaned down to kiss her and that familiar tingle against her lips chased her worries away. To the rest of the world Zuko was someone to be feared, an enemy, a monster. To her, he’d always be the prince that she’d fallen in love with so many years ago. He breathed her in, gratitude and peace flooding his senses. They held tightly to each other, willing away the problems of tomorrow. 

“Thank you Mai.” He mumbled sleepily feeling weightless, relaxed, and safe. 

“Always.” 

Mai laid there waiting till his breathing settled sure that he was asleep. “I love you Zuko.” 

She knew that the Fire Nation and the rest of the world wouldn’t wait. Zuko would have to face forces and challenges, unlike anything the world had seen before. He’d have to go places that she couldn’t follow. Their relationship would be tested and her position in his life questioned. People would argue that there were others far better suited for him. The war may be over but the path to peace was fraught with difficulties. In spite of it all, her love for Zuko was far greater than any of her fears. For now, she was in the arms of her Prince, and nothing could hurt her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about this alot while I was watching. This poor thing had gone through so much but he was so trusting towards Mai and he allowed her to be so physically close to him. Like that's huge for someone who's been so hurt ya know? I don't get why this couple doesn't get more love :/ Like they make sense to me. Oh well ship who you like I guess. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!   
> Stay safe, love you!


End file.
